The danger of sharp fans ( COMPLETE!!!)
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: ~~COMPLETE!!~~ Neal is lovestruck. He has received a beautiful fan from Yuki. But he doesn't know what to do with it. No-one ever told him. So being that ignorant, what's the most likely thing he will do?
1. Neal ends up bleeding

Author's note: Okay, I know the idea might be really stupid, but it was a spur of the moment idea and I thought it actually make an interesting, if not good, story. Plus, this can join right onto the end of Squire because Neal only got the fan very recently.  
  
I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in. I also own the description of the shukeshen's point.  
  
__________________________________  
  
The danger of sharp fans  
  
Chapter One: Neal ends up bleeding  
  
Neal was still sore and weary after his Ordeal. In it he was battered and bashed, thrown around and watched Kel and Yuki die calling to him for help. He wanted to be a knight, and he felt that those long years training for it was worth it, but he much preferred reading. He never wanted to touch another weapon again.  
  
Thinking of Yuki, he walked to his desk and sat down on a chair. Neal wanted to try and write poetry to Yuki. Kel had warned him that Yamani poetry was different from what he was used to, and since then he begged her for hours on end to teach him about Yamani poetry. Eventually she agreed, and now he was thinking he was getting quite good at it.  
  
As he began to write, he felt the pains in his hand from the Ordeal. Sighing, he reached into his breeches pocket to find his little jar of healing balm. Then he felt his hand connect with something metal tucked into his belt. Pulling it out, he discovered that it was Yuki's shukeshen.  
  
Neal frowned as he looked it over. Sure, his heart burned with all the affection he had for Yuki, and the fan was a sign that she felt the same way about him. But something was drawing him to the fan, something he couldn't recognise. Even though, the shukeshen, for all its beauty, seemed, in a way, dangerous.  
  
Perhaps it was because the first time I touched one of these it almost made me fall over, he thought. He remembered Kel telling him something about the shukeshen, that it was a weapon for the ladies when they did not want to carry one openly.  
  
Neal got really curious about the foreign fan, especially the fact that it could be used as a weapon. He tried a few experimental swings with it, like you would a club, and found that it made him ache even more because of its weight.  
  
Neal was really curious about Yamani ladies, too. Why did they give deadly shukeshens instead of nice, soft, safe kerchiefs like the Eastern ladies did? If they acted differently to Eastern ladies, did that mean that the receiver of the token had to act differently too? Neal thought about his one-time crush on Kel. If Kel had given him a token, a kerchief, or even a shukeshen for that matter, he wouldn't have known what to do. Come to think of it, he didn't think that Kel would give him something like that. She was with Cleon, for Mithros' sake. But if she ever did.  
  
At that time, Neal realised that there was a very sharp point on the end of the shukeshen. It began as a round bulb shape, ending in a thin, sharp, deadly point. That must be where they kill their opponents with, thought Neal. Wanting to feel the metal of the point, he touched the bulb. His fingers slipped on the shiny metal and his pointer finger was accidentally sliced by the point. Immediately, bright red blood flowed out, quickly turning dark. Neal grabbed his finger, which was very, very painful.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" he cried out in agony. He was losing so much blood. His healer's education told him that at the rate of the blood flow, he had punctured an artery. Not good news. Not good at all.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Like it? Like I said, it is pretty strange idea. Please review, and tell me if any of that medical scientific information is wrong. I'd be please to know if I made any mistakes.  
  
More coming soon! 


	2. Neal ends up in pain and embarrassed

A/N: 2nd chapter, please read and review. My friend reckons I'm psycho for writing this story. I maybe am, but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing.  
  
I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter two: Neal ends up in pain and embarrassed.  
  
"Goddess, Neal, what happened to you?"  
  
Kel had rushed into Neal's room, and saw all the blood that was gushing out of his hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" He screamed. "I'm dying!"  
  
"Keep your head, Neal," said Kel calmly. "You're the one that can save you, you're the one with the healing Gift, not me."  
  
But Neal was panicking too much to notice her words. Fortunately, just then, Alanna walked past Neal's door, and saw him lying on the floor, clutching his hand and moaning in agony.  
  
In no time at all Alanna sized up the situation, strode in, and applied her healing Gift to Neal's hand. She stopped the blood flow and looked at him. Neal had stopped moaning, too.  
  
"Neal, what did you think you're doing, playing around with a shukeshen? Don't you know better?" Kel was very worried about her friend, and she chose to show that through being appalled.  
  
Neal stood up, embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving and at the fact that he lost his head completely when he was in mortal danger. He began bandaging his finger up, trying to block out Alanna's scolds.  
  
"You completely lost your head during that!" She cried at him. "You should have known better! You knew perfectly well that shukeshens are used for weapons. Why did you do that?"  
  
Both females were staring at him angrily and worriedly. As is things couldn't get any worse, Yuki came to the doorway.  
  
"I heard screaming in here, what's going on?"  
  
Neal hurriedly shooed all three of them out the door. There was only so much embarrassment a person could take.  
  
__________________________________ 


	3. Neal ends up... Well... In quite a bad s...

A/N: this is the last chapter I am going to write on this story, SO READ IT and of course, review, because writers who write strange, lame, crappy stories that have dumb endings need people to review so they can do better next time (not making any promises there). I also found out that it wasn't a shukeshen, it was a shukusen. That put me off writing for a while.  
  
By the way, Step, you don't know just how right you are.  
  
* I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in.*  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3. Neal ends up. Well, in quite a bad state.  
  
Neal refused to touch the shukusen after that last episode. It stayed in a desk drawer, untouched for at least a fortnight. To look at it frightened him, even being in the same room as it frightened him out of his brains. So he spent as little time as possible in his rooms, spending the bulk of his time with his friends and in the library. But at night, it was a different matter altogether. he had to sleep in his rooms, and he had several nightmares each night because of the shukusen's presence. It was a very horrible fortnight.  
  
During that time he also avoided Yuki, Kel, and Alanna. He was actually ashamed of himself, for once in his life. It was very surprising.  
  
Well, let's now get to the point of the whole story. One day Neal felt drawn to the shukusen. Very, very drawn to it. He felt a strange, insane need to go take it out of its drawer. So he did. He did exactly that.  
  
He took it out. To his uttermost surprise, the foreign fan was glowing a steady green. A steady, sickening green that made him want to put it down. But he didn't. it was like that his hands were stuck to the fan or something, but he just couldn't remove them. After all his years of magical learning and practice, he had never heard of such a kind of magic. He thought, and I thought Wild Magic was complicated enough.  
  
Suddenly it felt like as if the fan was doing something to his brain. It felt like a good idea to plunge the fan into his chest, even while he knew that the fan was evil. But he did it anyway. He did exactly that.  
  
He plunged into his chest, right where his heart was. Well, let's see, the tip of the fan wasn't nearly long enough to kill him, but inspired by magic it did kill him. the pain. Imagine that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
So the next time anyone saw anything of Neal was an hour or so after that, when their noses picked up a foul scent emanating from his chambers. So the people rushed inside, and found him lying on the floor, a shukusen stuck in his chest. There were mixed emotions about his death. Some people cheered, they really hated the shape of his nose, some were neutral, they felt neutral about the shape of his nose, and some sobbed very hard, they loved the shape of his nose. All in all, it was quite an eventful day for them. The palace servants enjoyed stealing all his valuables. His father was a Duke, after all.  
  
His friends had mixed emotions too. Kel was sad because she never had the change to tell him that she loved him, Cleon was happy because his competition was gone (obviously he wasn't thinking properly -- there was still Dom), and the rest felt neutral because they felt neutral about the shape of his nose. And Yuki? I think she ran away.  
  
The End  
  
____________________________  
  
Yes, yes, I know that was a crappy chapter, but that's just my opinion, and I wont know yours until you review. So please do that, OK? By the way, please don't ask me where Yuki went. I have no idea.  
  
A Class Superior. 


End file.
